Sweeney Bakura Todd
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura has been exiled for fifteen years under false charge for a crime he didn't commit. Finally after fifteen years he's back in London, dreaming that his wife and daughter are still living at the house they had years ago. Little does he know that his wife has poisoned herself, the Judge who exiled him has his daughter Fem. Akira. character death. full length summary inside.
1. The Docks

Full Summary: Bakura has been exiled for fifteen years under false charge for a crime he didn't commit. Finally after fifteen years he's back in London, dreaming that his wife and daughter are still living at the house they had years ago. Little does he know that his wife has poisoned herself, the Judge who exiled him has his daughter, and the only people who remember him and what happened is his neighbor Mrs. Lovett, who always loved him, but never had the courage to tell him, and the little sweeper boy, now a grown man Signor Pirelli. Female Akira, Ryou, Marik.

For those new to Sweeney todd there is a lot of singing Song list below

Songs:1. "Opening Title" 2. "No Place Like London" 3. "The Worst Pies in London" 4. "Poor Thing" 5. "My Friends" 6. "Green Finch & Linnett Bird" 7. "Alms Alms" 8. "Johanna" 9. "Pirelli's Miracle Elixir" 10. "The Contest" 11. "Wait"  
12. "Ladies and Their Sensitivities" 13. "Pretty Women" 14. "Epiphany" 15. "A Little Priest" 16. "Johanna" 17. "God, That s Good!" 18. "By the Sea" 19. "Not While I'm Around" 20. "Final Scene"

Characters: Bakura: Sweeney Todd/ Benjamin Barker , Marik: Mrs. Lovett , Judge: Yami ,Beadle: Yugi ,Pirelli: Seto , Anthony: Malik Lucy/Beggar women: Akira , Johanna: Ryou, Toby: Joey

Me: hello there lovelies sorry just got my new computer yesterday and i wish i had gotten a new one forever ago anyway time for new chapters and stories

Bakura: and by that she means more me and marik and all her fav shipps

Me: yess kitty that does mean that and i know you love them all

Bskura: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME KITTY and no i dont

Me: uh huh suree

Bakura: i do not, and i never said you could leave the kitchen get back in there and make me a samich

Marik: Bakura i got cheesy poofs

Bakura: cheesy poofs! *runs into Marik's room*

Me: btw i dont own the movie sweeney todd i own a digital copy not the original and i own nothing of yugioh

Chapter 1: The Docks

Normal P.O.V

Malik stood on the ship's deck staring at the great city of London that lay before him, he was so excited he had been at sea for many days and could not wait.

" I have sailed the world beheld its wonders from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London."

Bakura suddenly appeared next to him startling the blonde slightly

"No, there's no place like London" Bakura said darkly with disgust on his face.

"Mr. Todd?" Malik asked but he was ignored as Bakura went on

"You are young life has been kind to you, but you will learn. There's a hole in the world like a great black it and the vermin of the world inhabit it, and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London" Bakura stated.

"I don't think i quite understand" Malik said cocking his head to one said pondering whether what Bakura said about London was true or not.

" well you see at the top of the hole sit a privileged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo turning beauty into filth and greed. i too have sailed the world beheld its wonders, but you see boy the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's no place like London." Bakura replied.

"i see, but i am no boy my name is Malik"

"well Malik you are a boy compared to me, but it will be good to know at least one person.

They then docked the ship and were walking toward the streets when Malik asked " is everything alright Mr. Todd?"

"i beg your indulgence, Malik, my mind is far from easy in these once familiar streets i feel shadows everywhere."

Malik looked at Bakura like he was crazy "Shadows?"

Bakura stared at the streets in a dazed way when he replied "Ghosts"

Bakura started to hum and it grew louder

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was...naive" Bakura paused, then countiued

"There was another man who saw that she was beautiful a pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw removed the barber from his plate then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall so soft, so young, so lost and, oh, so beautiful"

when Bakura took a breath Malik asked "and the lady, sir, did she succumb?"

"oh that was many years ago, i doubt if anyone would know." Bakura turned to look at Malik out of the corner of his eyes. " I like to thank you Malik. If you hadn't spotted me, i'd be lost on the ocean still."

Malik walked closer to the silverette "will i see you again?"

"you might find me if you like. Around Fleet Street, i wouldn't wonder" Bakura replied looking back to the ally way. Malik stuck out his hand "until then, my friend.", but Bakura ignored him. Malik then lowered his arm uncomfortably and walked away as Bakura did the same.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and its filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it" Bakura sang quietly to himself as he approched the crowded streets of London.

Me: yay the first chapter is done i just love it when i have the story flowing through my head while i type it it helps me update a lot quicker

Bakura: oh and so does having the script or the storyline right beside you

Me: well duh cause if i havent seen or read it in a while then i forget how it goes

Bakura: okkayy

Me: shut you fucking mouth cartman

Bakura: what

Me: huh, oh sorry i was ignoring you and watching kyles mom's a bitch on youtube lol *sing song voice* hilarious

Bakura: ughhhh

Me: you know kitty if you were a element bender you would be zuko with all your anger issues

Bakura: ahhh *storms out of the room*


	2. A Blast from The Past

Me: hello there cupcakes this is the second chapter to my new story

Bakura: did you just calls us cupcakes

Me: yes. yes i did

Bakura: she's gone crazy...crazy i tell you *runs away screaming*

Me: anyhoo like i said this is the second chapter and-

Bakura: CRAZY!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOU WATCH DORA

Bakura: *shudders* oh the horror

Me: yeah whatever anyways Marik

Marik: *looks up from movie he's watching. face stuffed with popcorn swallows* yeah

Me: can you please do the disclaimer

Marik: *eyes widen* she's gone crazy

Bakura: i know right

Me: Will you two shut up now, Jeez can't i say something girl or nice without you two freaks spazzing out

Bakura: ummm...no

Marik: i guess

Me: thank you Marik Bakura your being ignored

Bakura: no one dares to ignore the great thief king

Me and Marik: * ignoring while messing with a blue caterpillar* Me: do you think its poisonous Marik: nah i mean it could be

Bakura: *pulls out hair* ugghhhh

Me: anyway Marik disclaimer now or else no cheesy poofs

Marik: vampireknight2466 does not own anything Sweeney Todd or Yu-gi-oh related

Chapter 2: A Blast from The Past

Bakura walked through the streets toward the shop that read Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium. He couldn't believe his eyes right there in front off him was the very building his daughter, wife, and him lived in fifteen years ago. He knew from the sign that they weren't still living there 'maybe the shop owner knows where they live know' Bakura approached the shop, but he couldn't shake the feeling like he knew the name Mrs. Lovett from somewhere.

As Bakura entered the shop his eyes widened slightly as the name registred in his mind 'of course she was our next door neighbor' but then he also remembered that she was said to be a crazy killer he started to back out of the shop when she looked up, and gasped.

"A customer!" Marik approached Bakura, and grabbed him by the shoulder gently

"wait, what's your rush? what's your hurry? you gave me such a fright i thought you was a ghost half a minute, can't you sit? sit you down. Sit!" Marik said as she pushed the young silverette into a chair.

"all i meant is that i haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a sir? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague. What was that?" Marik said as she smacked a bug with her boot. " But you'd think we have the plauge from the way that people kepp avoiding-No you don't" Marik replied as a bug scurried across the counter and she killed it with her gloved hand. "Heaven knows i try, sir, but no one comes in even to inhale," Marik grabbed a mug and filled it with a clear liquid "right you are, sir would you like a drop of ale?" Marik walked over and set the mug in front of Bakura

Bakura looked at it then took a sip, he nearly gagged at the taste. Marik walked back behind the counter and started baking pies again. "mind you i can hardly blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them i should know i make them, but good, no. The worst pies in London even that's polite the worst pies in London." Marik nodded her head toward Bakura as he countinued " if you doubt it, take a bite." Marik paused as he watched Bakura take a bite of the pie in front of him.

Bakura didnt now want to swallow, but there was nothing else to do so he just stopped chewing and waited till Marik turned back around. Marik then asked " is that just disgusting you have to concede it its nothing, but crusting. Here, drink this you'll need it." Marik said as she refilled Bakura's mug. "the worst pies in London, and no wonder with the price of meat, what it is when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day men think it was a treat finding poor animals what are dying in the street." Bakura frowned.

Marik then took out a rolling-pin and started rolling dough out. "Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop," Marik banged the rollin-pin on the dough "does her business but I've noticed something weird" then he did it again "lately all of her neighbor's cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her what i call enterprise popping pussies into pies" Marik then started rolling the pin over the dough "wouldn't do it in my shop. Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick, and im telling you those pussycat's are quick. No denying times are hard, sir even harder than the worst pies in London."

Marik stuck a tray of pies into the oven then started on a new batch "only lard and nothing more. Is that just revolting all greasy and gritty it looks like it's molting and tastes like well, pity a women alone! with limited wind, and the worst pies in London." Marik sighed " ah sir, times is hard."

Marik pointed the pin at Bakura "Trust me, dearie, it's gonna take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out." Then she came from behind the counter and motioned for Bakura to follow "Come with me. We'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?" Bakura stood, but hesitated to follow. He eventually followed Marik into a small living room. He paused slightly at the base of the steps that lead upstairs to the old nursery

"isn't this homey now? the cheery wallpaper was a real bargin, too. It was only partly singed when the chapel burned down." Marik brought over some tea, and gin "there you go." She handed Bakura his mug "sit down warm your bones" Marik motioned him to the seat next to the fire.

Bakura then thought back to the room upstairs "you have a room over the shop." Marik nodded "well if times are so hard why don't you rent it out?"

Marik turned to look at Bakura "what, up there?" she said motioning her head towards the ceiling "no, i won't go near it." She paused as she walked to her seat, and sat down looking Bakura in the eyes, while his watched the fire. "people think its haunted"

"haunted?" Bakura asked without looking up

"yeah, and who's to say their wrong you see, years ago something happened up there. Something not very nice." Marik then started to sing

" There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life, and he was beautiful." Marik paused again looking toward the fire remembering the story like it happened yesterday. "Barker, his name was. Benjamin Barker."

Bakura then asked "what was his crime" even though he already knew the answer.

"Foolishness" Marik replied looking for recognition in Bakura's eyes, but then continued when he didnt see anything

"He had this wife, you see pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string. poor thing, poor was this judge, you see wanted her like mad every day he sent her a flower, but did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour poor fool, but there was worse yet to come poor thing." Marik took a breath "Well, Beadle calls on her all polite poor thing, poor thing. The Judge, he tells her is all contrite he blames himself for her dreadful flight she must come straight to his house tonight poor thing, poor thing. Of course, when she goes there poor thing, poor thing they're having this ball all in masks there's no one she knows there poor dear, poor thing. She wanders tormented and drinks, poor thing. 'The Judge has repented' , she thinks poor thing. "Oh, where is Judge Turpin?" she asks. He was there all right only not so contrite. She wasn't no match for such craft you see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft you see, So all of them stood there and laughed you see. Poor soul poor thing...

"No!" Marik jumped slightly at the sudden outburst from Bakura, who had stood up in the process. "would no one have mercy on her?" he whispered "so it is you, Benjamin Barker" Marik replied looking up at Bakura with sadness and joy in her eyes

"where is Akira? Where is my wife?" Bakura asked not caring if she knew that yes indeed he had returned.

"she poisoned herself. Arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner" Marik lowered her head "tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me, And he's got your daughter" Marik replied looking back up at Bakura.

"he? Judge Turpin?" Bakura asked

"adopted her like his own" Marik replied

"fifteen years." Bakura took off his coat and threw it in the corner "I've sweated in a living hell on a false charge. Fifteen years dreaming i might come home to a wife and child."

Marik rose out of her chair and took a step toward Bakur, who had his back to her, "well, i can't say the years have been particularly kind to you, Mr. Barker."

Bakura turned to face her "no. not Barker that man id dead. It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will have his revenge"

Me: dun dun dun...i just love cliff hangers

Bakura: why

Me: because they are suspensful duh

Bakura: oh okay.


	3. The Reunion, and The Meeting

Me:and now to continue the story yay!

Bakura: A word of advice to the wise ain't necessary-it's the stupid ones that need it.

Me: what the fuck-

Bakura: im reading these quotes from a website... oh heres a good one go to Heaven for he climate, but go to Hell for the company.

Me: that sounds just like you kitty

Marik beckoned for Bakura to follow him outside, Bakura followed hesitantly. Once outside Marik and Bakura climbed the stairs just left of the shop and stopped in front of a door. When Marik opened the door to the room it appeared to be a small bedroom with some random pieces of furniture around.

Marik walked into the room and stood by the makeup mirror in the right hand corner in the room. Marik then looked back when he noticed Bakura still standing in the doorway. "Come in. Nothing to be afraid of, love." Marik stated as he crossed the small space to an old armchair just sitting a few feet away from the mirror.

Bakura walked towards the bassinet (a/n a baby's crib for infants) and lifted a small curtain like fabric to see the doll he had given to his daughter so long ago worn by age. Bakura dropped the fabric when a loud bang emitted behind him. He turned to see Marik moving a floor board, and went over to see what the blonde was up to.

Marik reached into the hole of the floor and grabbed a small rectangular box wrapped in a velvet fabric and covered in dust. Bakura crouched across from Marik, who passed him the box, and said "When they came for the girl, I hid them. Could've sold them, but I didn't."

Bakura glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he unwrapped the box, and opened the lid. Marik gasped "Those handles is chased silver, ain't they?"

"Silver. Yes." Bakura replied as he plucked a knife from the box, and set the box aside. He then began to sing

"These are my friends

See how they glisten

See this one shine" Bakura flipped the knife open

"How he smiles in the light

My friend

My faithful friend" Bakura stood and walked towards the door, and brought the knife close to his ear as if listening for something.

"Speak to me, friend

Whisper, I'll listen

I know, I know

You've been locked  
out of sight all these years

Like me, my friend

Well, I've come home

To find you waiting

Home

And we're together

And we'll do wonders

Won't we?"

"You there, my friend" Bakura said as he pulled another knife from his pocket

"I'm your friend, too, Mr. Todd" Marik sang as he approached Bakura  
"Come, let me hold you"

"lf you only knew, Mr. Todd"  
"Now, with a sigh"

"Oh, Mr. Todd"

"you're warm in my hand"  
"You grow warm in my hand"

"My friend"

"You've come home"  
"My clever friend"

"Always had a fondness for you, I did" Marik looked at Bakura with longing. Bakura turned and crouched to start putting the knives back in the box.

"Rest now, my friends"

"Never you fear, Mr. Todd"  
"Soon I'll unfold you"

"You can move in here, Mr. Todd" Marik followed Bakura  
"Soon you'll know"

"Splendors you never"  
"Splendors you never"

"have dreamed all your days"  
"have dreamed all your days"

"Will be yours"

"My lucky friends"

"I'm your friend and now you're mine"  
"Till now your shine..."

"Don't they shine beautiful?"  
"...was merely silver"

"Silver's good enough for me" Marik leaned over Bakura's shoulder and looked into the knife

"Friends, you shall drip rubies"  
"Mr. T"

"You'll soon drip precious...rubies" Bakura finally noticed Marik was still in the room, and turned his head and whispered "Leave me." Marik followed Bakura's order, and went back down the stairs.

Bakura stood, and stretched his arm that still had the knife. "At last, my arm is complete again."

Meanwhile

Malik walked down the street studying the map in his hands. He couldn't believe he was lost it was embarrassing forhim a sailor of all people to lose his sense of directions. finally he found a bench to sit on and sat down to try to find his way to Hyde Park.

Ryou sat down in her window seat sewing, when she looked up at the bird cage in her room. The birds chirped happily "Green finch and linnet bird  
Nightingale, blackbird...How is it you sing?"

Malik looked up to find the source of singing he heard. He looked up at the house in front of him to see the most beautiful girl sitting in the window.

"How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?" Ryou sang as she looked out her window into the dark skies "Outside the sky waits  
beckoning, beckoning just beyond the bars" Ryou looked back at the birds "How can you remain staring at the rain maddened by the stars?"

Ryou paused "How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing?"

Malik, who was still gawking at her stood and walked towards the window.

Ryou looked back out her window down at Malik in a sad kind of way "My cage has many rooms,damask and dark nothing there sings  
not even my lark" Ryou looked down "Larks never will, you know when they're captive teach me to be more adaptive" Ryou looked back up at the birds one last time, "Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird" then she looked back down at her sewing "Teach me how to sing" Finally Ryou looked back out the window "If I cannot fly...let me sing" Ryou looked back down at Malik, and smiled gently. Then she disappeared into the depths of her room.

Malik frowned, and backed up to try to see her but he couldn't. A beggar women approached him, and he dug into his pocket for some money. He gave the money to the women "oh thank you sir" came the whispery reply. She started to walk away when Malik grabbed her shoulder "M' am could you tell me who's house this is" still looking at the house.

"oh that's the great Judge Yami's house that is" She replied not really looking at the house.

"and he young lady who resides there, who is she" Malik asked

"oh that's Ryou, his pretty little ward" (a/n definition: a minor (under 18 yrs. of age) placed under the care of a guardian (someone to look after them) or court) "keeps her snug, he does all locked up...so don't you go trespassing there or it's a whipping for you...or any other young man with mischief on his mind" Then she was gone. Malik walked back towards his stuff slowly. Glancing at the window he saw Ryou in every now, and then.

Me: oh I just love the forbidden love thing, its soooo romantic

Bakura: really I think its just gross I thought you would to

Me: nope cause I feel that way sometimes

Bakura: 0_o wtf

Me: oh shut up anyways I also love Sweeney Todd

Bakura: I like it for one thing only and that's all the blood

Me: well someone's a psychopath

Bakura: yes yes I am MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: 0_o *whispers* he's gone crazy

Bakura: I can hear you

Me: meep *poofs and disappears*

Bakura: that was fun...vampireknight2466 does not own anything review or I'll make Marik give you a hug

Me: *poofs back in* that's not scary

Bakura: it is when you get cancer from it

Me: 0_o wtf

Bakura: * shrugs shoulders* hmm


End file.
